Call Back Bed
Call Back Bed is one of the magical items described in Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide III: Sabbath Grimoire. Guide Book Entry A fluffy bed that has a dubious charm resembling that of an Inma, that you want to leap into with just a glance. By having a human male sleep in this bed, it can remember the essence of the man in the bed. If a man the bed has memorized sleeps in a place other than this bed, no matter where in the world he will be brought back, and wake up in this bed. Not only when sleeping, but also when a man faints or loses consciousness due to medicine or magic he will be returned to this bed. Among mamono, it is mainly used to prevent men they have their eye on from escaping. Even if a man temporarily escaped before joining with a mamono, when he falls asleep he will return to this bed again. Beds in rooms given to men captured by mamono, as well as beds placed in conspicuous "Safety Zones" and "Inns" existing in the nesting places of mamono are possibly this "Call-back Bed". Even if you escaped safely from the nesting place of mamono, surely you will be returned into a horde of mamono. Per each "Call-back Bed", only one man can be remembered, even if another man sleeps on a bed that has already remembered a man it will not show its effect. Also, for each male, there is only one "Call-back Bed" that will remember him, and if a man remembered by a bed sleeps in another "Call-back Bed", along with the new bed remembering him, the old bed forgets the man and its effect is lost. Also, when a remembered man sleeps in bed, if there are stronger magical powers present that intentionally restrain the man, he will not return to this bed. A strong magical power that has a clear intention of capturing men and not letting them go, that is, "Mamono Mana" do it according to the lust of mamono. In cases such as sleeping with a mamono, lost consciousness by a mamono that aims to ravish a man, or energy is lost by having sex with mamono etc., you will not be returned to the bed. In addition, the bed's mamono owner can freely forget a man remembered by "Call-back Bed". Also, a essence connection is made between men and the "Call-back Bed", it remembers men by that, and through "Transference Magic" brings them back, but if there is a stronger link with a man, that is if a man has a mamono partner, you can freely sever the connection between the man and the bed. In that case, there is no need to recognize the existence or location of the bed, since just having a man on hand is good. If you are together with a mamono, you will not be called back to the bed, if that state continues for a long time, the connection between the man and bed will be lost naturally. Category:Items Category:Sabbath Grimoire